vampyrsfandomcom-20200213-history
Euthalia
Euthalia is an original vampire/Dracula reincarnate created by Marcius through the curse. Birth/Early Life She was born in Italy at the beginning of the 15th century At age 14 Married a rich man from a family in the same city against her parents' initial requests, she was banned from their home. She became pregnant at 16, and gave birth to a young boy. A mysterious man who lived on the outskirts of town became fascinated with her and followed her. She rejected his advances on multiple occasions until he came onto her and she slashed his face. He retaliated by luring away from the town and slaying all the inhabitants whilst transferring the curse into her. He brought her back with him to his court where he married her. She escaped and found her town in ruin with her child dead. She walked on foot away from her home and began running as she was searched for. Italy (17th century) Florence Returning to Europe after having spent decades in Russia, Asia, and Africa Euthalia went under the guise of Antonia de'Medici and moved to Florence. She had accumulated large sums of money and lived comfortably in the court of the house of Medici. She became friends with the dying young princess she was assigned to help. The princess became aware of her abilities and asked to be turned, she refused to turn such a young girl. The princes threatened to expose Euthalia for her abilities, but died soon after. It was here she discovered her child regenerated as she found an abandoned child that looked identical to hers from centuries before. She kept the child and left Florence for Milan. Milan She raised her child in Milan, until she met her first vampires in centuries Agnes and Francis. Ampelios her son, who was living under the name Antonius, was lured towards Francis and Agnes. This led to his being burned by the city. Euthalia became enraged and attacked Agnes revealing herself to be Marcius' lost bride. Agnes left a heartbroken Francis to try and find Marcius to inform him of the girl's whereabouts. This forced Euthalia into hiding. France (18th Century) Gevaudan (1766-67) A witch working for Marcius sent Euthalia to Gevaudan saying it was the safest place she could be. Upon her arrival she discovered the beast attacks. She attempted to leave, but the towns peoples' conspiracies worried her. She went under the name of Marie. Euthalia stayed in the court where she befriended the Lord Guillaume of Gevaudan. She spent most of her time with him and his daughter Delphine. The two helped her in her education on the supernatural. In the end a rich noble woman, Emelliene, revealed herself to be working with Marcius to retrieve the girl. She controls the beast to kill Delphine and Guillaume. Euthalia tricks Agathe into believing the beast has also killed her. Before dying Guillaume reveals the nature of her son's curse to Euthalia and suggests she flea. Versaille (1768) Euthalia fleas into Versaille assuming the identity of Guillaume's daughter (Delphine) and joining the court. She arrived there by carriage, and quickly met the rest of the court. She became involved with a castle worker, Bastien. Political conficlt caused more attention to come towards the castle which made Euthalia worry. She decided to leave the palace, and asked Bastien to come with her. He refused and she escaped to Northern Europe, and later Russia. Abroad (19th Century) After fleeing Versailles she travelled to Sweden, Norway and moved along the north towards Russia. She stayed away from popularity or people she once knew. She spent the better part of the century reading before travelling to London in the late 1800s and moving around Europe until 1912. 21st Century 1900-1912 In 1900 She lived in Ireland and moved around the Uk until she reached Belfast in 1912 and travelled on the doomed Titanic voyage. She arrived in New York, and used the opportunity to change her identity once more. 1912-1926 For the early 21st century she traveled along the american East coast. In 1922 she settled into New York once more. It was here she met Thomas Adler and Wesley Lynch. She lived in the city with them, trying to figure out the current whereabouts of her son. 1922-1971 She lived in quiet along the east coast, keeping in close contact with Thomas and Wesley, along with their adopted daughter Winifred. Euthalia travelled the Americas, with the new goal of trying to find her son. 1971 Euthalia moved in with an older Winifred after the death of Winifred's second father, Thomas. She was forced to go to high school. 1971-1984 After moving away from Winifred, she followed her son to the city where he became involved with a vampire club, and its owners. 1989-1998 1998-2016 Category:People Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampire Category:Dracula